Vega
Vega (Balrog in Japan) is a character in the popular Street Fighter series. Story Vega was born to a privileged noble Spanish family. For reasons undisclosed, their status dwindled, causing Vega's mother to remarry for financial security. As he matured, Vega studied bullfighting, a cultural tradition. Afterward, he went to Japan and learned ninjutsu, a style he believed meshed well with his natural grace and agility. Combining bullfighting with ninjutsu, Vega went into an underground cage fighting circuit, and quickly became one of the best. His stepfather murdered his mother because he felt she did not respect him, and Vega killed him in return. The incident warped his mind, and he developed a dual personality: honorable nobleman by day, sadistic murderer by night. Due to Vega's superb fighting ability and remorseless nature, the criminal leader known as M. Bison instated Vega as one of the Grand Masters as well as his top assassin in the Shadaloo organization. Although undeniably flamboyant and egotistical, Vega is the most ruthless and savage fighter in the series, sans M. Bison. He is a barbarous psychopath who holds little regard for life and even dabbles in hematolagnia. Vega oversaw assassination operations for Shadaloo as well, and was associated with Cammy and the Shadaloo assassins known as The Dolls. Despite his savage and brutal fighting ability, Vega failed to protect Bison's secret Psycho Drive project. Vega is known for his extreme loyalty to Shadaloo, obeying Bison whenever he wanted someone assassinated. Despite saving Cammy, Vega never did anything in rebellion and served faithfully under Bison until the fall of Shadaloo. Appearance Vega is one of the few Street Fighter characters to constantly carry a weapon, and the only character to do so in Street Fighter II. This claw is useful for both stabbing and slashing attacks, and gives him a very long range compared to most characters. It is the same type of weapon worn by Geki in the original game. Vega does not wear his expressionless mask to conceal his identity; he removes it after fights, during win poses, as well as in certain character-select images in various games he appears in. The mask is purely to protect his face from scarring or bruising during battle, since he believes himself to be beautiful and is obsessively narcissistic. This mask is not particularly sturdy; it is smashed in during Vega's lose portrait in Street Fighter II, and Vega himself will crush it to dust with one hand if he loses due to a time out in Street Fighter Alpha 3. Vega wears purple and yellow ceremonial trousers, a red sash, loafers, and the white leggings of a matador, suggesting his involvement with bullfighting. This decorative garb also offers matadors ease of movement, and is ideal for Vega's acrobatic maneuvers. Also wrapped around his slender torso (and triceps) is a large tattoo of a Black Mamba snake. Other Appearances * Street Fighter EX * Cannon Spike - (as Fallen Balrog, and later Revenger Balrog) * Capcom vs. SNK * Capcom vs. SNK 2 * SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos * Street Fighter IV * Super Street Fighter IV Gallery SFIIVega.png|''Street Fighter II'' SFIIVegaArt.png|''Street Fighter II'' by Shoei SFIIHyperVega.png|''Street Fighter II Turbo'' SSFIIVega.png|''Super Street Fighter II'' by Bengus SSFIITurboVega.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' SFA3Vega.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' SFA3Vega2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' SFEX2Vega.png|''Street Fighter EX2'' CapSNKVega.png|''Capcom vs. SNK'' by Shinkiro SFEXVega.png|''Street Fighter EX3'' CapSNK2Vega.png|Vega in Capcom vs. SNK 2 (SNK groove) Vega.jpg|Vega in Capcom vs. SNK 2 (Capcom groove) SFA3MAXVega.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Fallen Balrog - Cannon Spike Vega.png|"Fallen Balrog" - Vega in Cannon Spike Revenger Balrog - Cannon Spike Vega.png|"Revenger Balrog" - Vega's second form in Cannon Spike SSFIITRVega.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' by Edayan SVCVega.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' by Nona SFIVVega.png|''Street Fighter IV'' SFIVVega3.png|''Street Fighter IV'' SFIVVega2.png|''Street Fighter IV'' SFIVVegaAltCostume.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume SSFIVVega.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' VegaAltCostume.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Category:Bosses Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters